


If Home is Where the Heart Is Then We're All Fucked

by paradise_edition



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Boy's Home, Drug Use, Foser Care, Foster Care System, M/M, Memory Loss, Roomates, Select Mutism, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradise_edition/pseuds/paradise_edition
Summary: Patrick Stump hasn't spoken in four months and doesn't remember anything before his 13th birthday. Pete Wentz witnessed of violent death of his step father and broke his wrist punching Bob Bryar in the face. This whole "roommate" thing is going to be very interested.





	If Home is Where the Heart Is Then We're All Fucked

_The pavement is cold and familiar beneath Pete's feet._

_He wiggles his toes._

_Just to make sure.  
_

_Yes._

_Still cold._

_Still familiar._

_Pete smiles._

_Gabe is sitting across from him, but when Pete stretches out his fingers, they waver. He feels nothing._

_Gabe's eyes smile. They sneer.  
_

_The pavement is cold._

_It's late. So late that it's early, but then still, not quite._

_Pete's eyes water. They're drowning._

_His finger's feel disconnected and when he looks at them, he sees that they're on fire._

_Pete blinks._

_The flames seem to have swallowed themselves, because they're gone._

_Pete misses them._

_He's all alone, now._

_Wait._

_That's wrong._

_Someone's here. Someone's been here all along. Someone. Someone with mean eyes. Black eyes. Mean, black, cold, pavement eyes._

_Oh, yes._

_Gabe._

_Mean, cold, pretty Gabe, sprawled across the pavement before Pete like layer of paint. He's red._

_He's dead, Pete thinks, and scowls._

_Pete jams a bare foot between Gabe's stupid fucking rib cage and the corpse groans._

_Pete smiles._


End file.
